poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocking Kalos Defenses!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Rocking Kalos Defenses! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: The destruction of Kalos continues, brought on by Team Flare. However Serena, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Jeri and D.O.O.M., along with Mairin successfully rescue Chespie. And with Blaziken Mask and Olaf's other side, Bonnie stood before Zygarde to stop it's rampage, with a song exhausted Squishy was soon free from Team Flare's control. Beowolfmon, Wicked Lady, Clemont and Clembot successfully destroyed Team Flare's control system and release the other Zygarde from it's grip. Wicked Lady's light destroyed Apocalymon's evil Digimon army and the Black T-Rex, freeing the Dinosaur army from the Space Pirate's control, destroying Major Nixel's blimp and free the Mixels and turn the DigiDestined who have been turned into keychains by Piedmon turns back to normal. However it came at a price, the complete lost of Clembot's memory it was a heart ranging decision Clemont was force to make. Meanwhile Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders, Ash and Alain are in the heat of battle. Lysandre & Mr. Ross: Use Hyper Beam! (Shiny Mega Gyarados & Mega Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Quick Attack! (Pikachu hits Shiny Mega Gyarados) Elsa: Glalie, Freeze-Dry! (Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry) Prince Hans: Malamar, Psychic! (Malamar activates Psychic stopping Freeze-Dry) WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He fires the attack and hits Malamar) Alain: Keep up the heat! Use Dragon Claw! Ash Ketchum: Greninja use Cut now! (They activate their attacks and hits the four Mega Evolved Pokemon) Aldamon: Now! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt go! Krookodile use Crunch! Anna: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Elsa: Glalie, Freeze-Dry! (Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere hitting Mega Tyranitar, Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry hitting Mega Pinsir, Pikachu Fires Thunderbolt hitting Shiny Mega Gyarados and Krookodile bites Mega Banette and they are completely defeated and turns back to normal) Mr. Ross: '''Tyranitar, No! (He returns his Tyranitar back to it's Pokeball) '''King Nixel: '''Banette, Return! (He returns his Banette back to it's Pokeball) '''Gallantmon: Your finished, Malamar! Lightning Just! (He fires Lightning Just defeating Hans' Malamar) Prince Hans: Malamar! Pinsir! Return! (He returns his Malamar and Pinsir back to their Pokeball) (WarGreymon retrieves back to Agumon, Magnamon turns back to Veemon, Gallantmon splits back to Takato and Guilmon, Aldamon retrieves back to Takuya, ShineGreymon turns back to Agumon (Data Squad), Arresterdramon turns back to Gumdramon, Mega Charizard X, Mega Houndoom and Ash-Greninja turns back to their normal forms) Alain: It appears that the fighting instinct you've spoken of, it's the thing of the past! Marcus Damon: '''Had enough already?! '''Ash Ketchum: It's all over Lysandre and all of the villains! Mikey Kudo: '''Give it up Lysandre! '''Emerl: Surrender now and stop this evil plan now! Bowser: Yes! Now surrender and be prepared to have our revenge for betraying us! Lysandre: (Returns his Shiny Gyarados back to it's Pokeball) Your a petty talk. (Malva gasp) Maleficent: You think this is over? Jafar: We don't think so. Hades: We're just getting started. Mr. Ross: As soon as we awaken our ultimate secret weapon we're gonna destroy you heroes and destroy the world anyways. King Nixel: And we will destroy the Mixels! Captain Hook: '''And you can't stop us! '''Lysandre: It will never extinguish our dream. Prince Hans: '''Just you wait and see. (All the heroes watches seeing Lysandre and his recruits back away they're about to fall down) '''Apocalymon: You DigiDestined will face the wrath of our ultimate weapon to destroy you and Team Robot one by one! (Apocalymon, Maleficent, Hans, Captain Hook, Jafar, Hades and King Nixel teleports to escape) Lysandre: We're still committed to recreating this world! Mr. Ross: (Presses the button as the portal appears) Hey, Ash, remember when you and your friends destroyed my Timenado back then? Now or even. Oooohhhh! (Goes through the portal but his head pops out) This is what you losers sound like and nobody likes it! Oooohhhh! (Goes in the portal and disappeared) (Then Lysandre back away preparing to fall down) Tai Kamiya: He's gonna fall! Agumon: Catch him quick! Ash Ketchum: Greninja! (Tai and Takato runs to grab Lysandre's hand while Greninja's tongue reaches him to catches him but it was too late he falls off the Prism Tower) Ash Ketchum: Lysandre! (They watch as Lysandre plummets to his death, then we see the Megalith stone as we cut back to Malva fell to her knee with our heroes shocked of seeing Lysandre falls down to his death) Tai Kamiya: '''Too late. '''Takato Matsuki: '''He's gone. (Then Matt, MetalGaurumon, Others, Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 arrived) '''Skrubz: Hey, everyone! Matt Ishida: '''Hey, what's the catch up? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Matt and the others, Good to see ya. '''Emerl: Is anyone okay? Matt Ishida: Yes, we arrived in time. Koji Minamoto: Thanks to us, We manage to set those Mixels free. Anna: Kristoff, I'm so glad your here! Kristoff: Is everybody alright? Guilmon: Mmm. Mikey Kudo: Yes. Flain: Are you okay, Meltus? Meltus: Yeah, we're safe. Flurr: Are you alright? Snoof: Yeah. I'm fine. Glomp: How about you Gurggle? Gurggle: Oh, yes I'm fine thank you. Koji Minamoto: '''You alright? '''Takato Matsuki: Yeah. (Then the heroes hear their communicator and they answer) Emerl: Yeah. Serena: (Speaker) Ash? Jeri Katou: (Speaker) Takato? Are you in there? Joe Kido: (Speaker) Hey, Tai! Tai Kamiya: Joe! Takato Matsuki: Jeri! Ash Ketchum: Serena! Where are you guys now? Serena: We're at Lysandre's labs, and we just rescued Chespie. Professor Sycamore and Steven are here with us at the lab as well. Alain: (Speaker) Mairin, are you there? Mairin: I'm here with Chespie! Are you okay, Alain? Alain: I'm fine. How are you? Mairin: (Speaker) I'm fine, Chespie's safe too! Alain: (Sighs in relief) Ash Ketchum: That's great news Alain! Serena: Ash, what's your location? Ash Ketchum: We're at the top of the Prism Tower. (The door opens as they arrive at the lab where the giant rock was inside) Serena: Could I ask you to go to the gym? It's Clemont. Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Emerl: What? (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Rocking Kalos Defenses! (Now we cut to Team Rocket and D.O.O.M. comes face to face with Celosia, Mable, Drapion and Weavile) Verminious Snaptrap: '''Give it up! '''Celosia: Never! Use Sludge Bomb! Mable: Use Ice Beam! (They fire their attacks) Francisco: Here they come! Jessie: Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat! (Wobbuffet activates Mirror Coat stopping two attacks and bounces back and then hits the two Team Flare scientists and their Pokemon) Leather Teddy: Now let's do this! Jessie: Alright James, use String Shot! James: Hey I'm not a bug type! Verminious Snaptrap: '''Shut up and fire! (He fires the net trapping both Celosia, Drapion, Mable and Weavile) '''Mable: '''Let us go! '''Celosia: Not cool! The Chameleon: Yes! Jessie: Team Flare catch of the day! Larry: That's what you get for betraying us! Bad Dog: Now we have to defeat Lysandre and his recruits! (Primus appear behind them) Primus: Hold it right there!! Verminious Snaptrap: What are you doing here? Primus: '''I was supposed to stop you all, but when I was your camera, I saw a clip of Team Flare betrays Dr. Eggman and Bowser. These two happens to be my friends. So now Team Flare will pay... dearly. (Now we cut to Steven Stone typing on the computer to analyze the giant rock) '''Serena: What are you doing? Steven Stone: I'm finding out what kind of research was being conducted here. There it is. Professor Sycamore: What is it? Joe Kido: Let's just wait to find out. (Then suddenly the rock begins to change to red) Apocalymon (Voice): (Laughing evilly) Foolish DigiDestined! You think this is over? We got another trick on our sleeves to awaken our ultimate secret weapon! Mairin: What was that? Palmon: We know that voice! Mimi Tachikawa: Apocalymon! (Then Mairin sees Chespie) Serena: What's happening? Apocalymon (Voice): Now time to awake! (The glass broken into pieces. In the progress Chespie begins to pull back by a force) Mairin: Chespie! (She struggles trying to save her partner, but it was too strong and Chespie slips out of her arms) Hey! (Chespie gets absorbed inside the giant rock) Chespie! Professor Sycamore: Mairin, wait! Gomamon: What are you going to do to Chespie? Apocalymon (Voice): I was using your precious Chespin because it was glowing. Now it's going to be trapped in the rock I will awaken the ultimate weapon! (The rock begins to crystalized) Mairin: But Chespie disappeared! Professor Sycamore: It's dangerous! (The giant rock begins to shapeshift as it grows bigger and bigger) Jeri Katou: Let's get out of here! Mairin: Chespie, no!! Mimi Tachikawa: '''There's no time for that, Let's go! '''Professor Sycamore: We've got to get away, Mairin! (As the heroes made it out in time the vines appears as the rock transforms into a body of Zygarde 50% form as Apocalymon appears on top of the giant rock) Apocalymon: At last! Our new ultimate weapon the Megalith Zygarde is born! Mairin: Chespie. Gomamon: Forget Chespie, look at that! Serena: Professor Sycamore what's happening? Professor Sycamore: I have no idea? Is the giant rock involved? Steven Stone: Involved, I'm the current the giant rock is the source. Anything can happen now. (All of the Team Flare Grunts along with the Scientists and the men in black including Team Rocket, Primus and D.O.O.M. are running for their lives from Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde) Verminious Snaptrap: Faster! Faster! Primus: '''Hurry, Run guys run! '''Meowth: Head's up! James: What is that thing?! Jessie: To prepare for trouble, we're sent in a scope! James: Because we're a double age news gathering group! Jessie: To protect the world and not tell a lie! James: To unite all people where ever we fly! Jessie: To announce the evils of staying mute! James: To extend our reach while staying acute! Jessie: Jessie! James: And it's James! Jessie: Team Rocket shows the headline with the shining bright light! James: Team Flare has fizzled we fought the good fight! Meowth: Meowth, that's right! (Their helicopter follows Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde. Then we cut to Olympia and her two Meowstic are watching the sundial turning orange) Olympia: The sundial is starting to trample! (Now we cut to Clemont is still watching Clembot's dead body) Ash, Emerl & Tai: Clemont! (The heroes sees the event seeing Clembot is dead) Emerl: Clembot. Ash Ketchum: What happened, Clemont? Clemont: Clembot and Wicked Lady did it all. Takato Matsuki: So they sacrificed themselves to save us all? Koji Minamoto: Yes, Takato. Ash Ketchum: Can Clembot be fixed? Clemont: I'll do my best. I haven't been of any use so far! (Then the heroes hear their communicator and they answer them) Ash Ketchum: What's up? Serena: (Speaker) Uh, Ash. It's an emergency! Professor Sycamore: The giant rock at Lysandre's lab absorbs Chespie! Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: What?! Alain: Absorbed Chespie?! Professor Sycamore: That giant rock and the DigiDestined's evil enemy Apocalymon are on a move somewhere! I don't know where, I'm sending you are our quadrants, get here fast and bring Blaziken Mask! We're going to keep tracking of their movements and analyze as we can! Serena: Ash, please be careful. Jeri Katou: Please be very careful too, Takato. Ash Ketchum: I will. Takato Matsuki: We'll be alright, Jeri. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Clemont? (Clemont stands up) Kristoff: It's alright. The battle isn't over just yet. Agumon: We must save the world! Tai Kamiya: You're the man! Emerl: Come on, let's go find our friends. (Then we cut to Squishy, Bonnie, Olaf and all of the heroes found Z-2) Pearl: '''Look over there! '''Peridot: '''What is that? '''Bonnie: Yay! Hello there. I'm good friends with Squishy. (Z-2 gets up and backs away. All of the heroes gasp in a shocking surprise) T.K. Takaishi: There's two of these things? Olaf: It looks like it. It almost looks like Squishy. Kazu Shioda: Yeah. But instead it has a blue spot rather than a red one. Thomas H. Norstein: Could that be the reason why Squishy ran off? Was it to rescue its friend? (Squishy hops down to talk to Z-2) Z-2: Look at this devastation! The humans did this! This is why they're so evil! Squishy: I believe in humans! Z-2: How can you say such a thing? Squishy: Because these humans haven't given up! (The heroes gasp in a shocking surprise again) Kazu Shioda: Okay, am I not the only one who heard that? Kari Kamiya: Squishy, you can talk?! Squishy: Of course I can talk. Thomas H. Norstein: Whoa! I guess we didn't see that one coming. (Bonnie walks up to Z-2) Bonnie: Oh, please come here. Don't be scared. Why don't you come with us? (Z-2 is hesitant about Bonnie) Pearl: I don't think it trusts you, Bonnie. Peridot: '''Yeah, even after all the harsh things Team Flare did to it. '''Bonnie: But it's never too late for it to change its mind. Come with us, little one. We won't hurt you. (Z-2 is still hesitant about Bonnie) Squishy: Being on a journey with this girl and her friends has allowed me to witness many things! They help each other! They work hard! They share their happiness together! They trust each other! They move forward together! And they never give up! That's how the humans I travel with are. (Z-2 grows angrier) Olaf: Come on, now. We won't hurt you little guy. Bonnie: If Squishy's a friend of yours, then I'm your friend too. I won't hurt you. I wanna be your friend. (Blaziken Mask and Mega Blaziken look happily) Bonnie: Ok? (she picks up Z-2 and tickles it by the neck, making it laugh) When I tickle Squishy under the chin like this, then it laughs. (The heroes smile. Just then, a helicopter approaches) Kazu Shioda: (waving to the copter) Hey, over here! We're down here! Hoogi: '''Hey guys, Nice to see ya! (Now we cut back to the helicopter follows Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde) '''Professor Sycamore: Listen everyone, I wanted to tell you what I know about the giant rock. Steven Stone: When we scan it. We discovered that a giant massive energy. A massive energy that resembles Zygarde's, Professor Sycamore: In addition we picked up Chespie's final signs from within it's core. Steven Stone: And we found and retrieve Chespie's records located in the lab's data base. According to those records, an accident cause Chespie to absorbs some of Zygarde's energy. We think that the giant rock and Apocalymon absorbs Chespie in order to attend that energy. Professor Sycamore: But now the giant rock is in search of it's next energy source. Tai Kamiya: Then what is it then? (The image of the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon heading to the next location was shown) Alain: Isn't that? Joe Kido: Yes, we recognize that city. It's Anistar City! Ash Ketchum: Anistar City?! Gurggle: Anistar City?! Matt Ishida: You must be kidding! Sora: Why would they go to Anistar City? Steven Stone: They're heading towards the Sundial. Professor Sycamore: The sundial is giant crystal said to have come from space. We know that the energy contents, is the very same energy that Pokemon admit when they're experiencing Mega Evolution. Blaziken Mask: Let's say the giant rock is heading towards that energy. Why that energy though? Izzy Izumi: I think we might have problems. If the giant rock and the sundial come in direct and then merge as a result. Donatello: Look at this. (The Megalith Zygarde hits the sundial as the world turns into a bright red light in the image) All The DigiDestined and their Digimon: (Gasp in horror) Serena: Then that means... Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, no! You don't think! Jeri Katou: What does that suppose to mean?! Professor Sycamore: It means it's the end of the world! (SpongeBob, Patrick and Double-D fainted) Alain: (Angrily punches the door with his fist) Lysandre and his evil friends, recreating the world at any cost! Michelangelo: That giant rock and Apocalymon are heading towards the sundial and going to make the end of the world! Totally bogus! Tentomon: Oh, no! This is bad! Dr. Eggman: How dare they! Bowser: It's not fair! I don't want the world to be destroyed! I was suppose to rule the world! Jeri Katou: '''Listen, Alain, You promise we will rescue Chespie, It doesn't matter when you feel awful. '''Emerl: Those maniacs are going to destroy the world! Ash Ketchum: We won't let that happen! Professor, we've gotta rescue Chespie and stop the giant rock and Apocalymon right away! Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: We can and we will! Serena: Okay! We're with you! Ash Ketchum: Awesome! (Emerl, DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mixels and all of Team Robot members smiles) Alain: Mairin! I promise I'm going to save Chespie! Mairin: Thanks. Magnifo: Atta girl! Flurr: That's the way we do! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Weavile! (Back to the episode) (Now we cut to Anistar City where Olympia and Officer Jenny sees the sundial) Officer Jenny: That's everything Professor Sycamore told us. Olympia: You need to evacuate the residence of Anistar at once. Officer Jenny: Right! Olympia: The sundial can't be destroyed! (She closes her eyes then opens them) Gather! (Now we cut back to the heroes following Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde) Jessie: Two mysterious objects are currently heading towards Anistar City. Nearby residence should evacuate immediately! (Steven Stone opens the door) Steven Stone: Are you ready to go! Professor Sycamore: Yeah! Serena: We wanna come and help too! Mairin: Serena. Serena: If we don't the world will end! And I can't bare the thought of that happening! Mimi Tachikawa: Me too! I just don't want to see the world come to an end too! I hope you understand. Palmon: Let's go, Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah. Joe Kido: Ready? Gomamon: You know it! (Back to the hthereroes' helicopter) Flain: '''Ready guys? '''Vulk: '''Ready! '''Zorch: '''We're born ready! '''Snax: Their right! Shuff: Count us in! Torts: '''Let's do it! '''All Mixels: '''Let's Mix! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Ready Matt? '''Matt Ishida: '''Let's do it. '''Steven Stone: Now, Metagross go! Professor Sycamore: Now Garchomp go! Serena: Braixen, come out! (They throw their Pokeballs summoning their Pokemon, Palmon digivolve to Lillymon and Gomamon digivolve to Zudomon as Steven Stone and Professor Sycamore touches their keystones) Professor Sycamore & Steven Stone: Mega evolve! (Metagross and Garchomp mega evolves as Braixen jumps off the helicopter and hops on Shiny Mega Metagross) Steven Stone: Flash Cannon! Professor Sycamore: Use Dragon Pulse! Serena: Use flamethrower! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! Zudomon: Boomerang Hammer! (They fire they're attacks but the vines manage to block the attacks. As the vines and Apocalymon's arms are trying to grab them) Professor Sycamore: Dragon Pulse, let's go! (Mega Garchomp fires Dragon Pulse hitting the vines) Serena: Use Flamethrower! Steven Stone: Go, Flash Cannon! (They fire all their attacks) Meowth: Hey, check out the twerpeit! (One of the vines grabs Mega Garchomp's leg) Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, no! Zudomon: We've got to save Garchomp! Lillymon: Right! (They were gonna do it, but Apocalymon stops them) Apocalymon: Not so fast! (One of the vines grabs Shiny Mega Metagross as Braixen slips and falls down) Serena: No, Braixen! Steven Stone: Metagross! (Braixen was about to fall down to it's death, but Mega Charizard X came and save it and then Imperialdramon Dragon Mode fires Positron Laser saving Lillymon and Zudomon from Apocalymon's arms and the Megalith Zygarde's arms) Steven Stone: Charizard! Jeri Katou: It's Imperialdramon! Serena: And Pikachu! (Serena, Mairin and Jeri looked at each other as they see a helicopter appears with all of the heroes along with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Angemon, Shakkoumon, Shurimon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Loweemon, ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon (Data Squad), Shoutmon Drill Cannon, Arresterdramon, MetalGreymon (Fusion), AxeKnightmon and the Mixels Max appears) Serena: It's Ash and Clemont! Joe Kido: Tai! Mimi Tachikawa: Sora! Jeri Katou: Takato! Mairin: And Alain! Infernite Max (2014): '''Hey dudes, Sorry we're late! (27 Maxes are formed, staring at Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) '''Glory Corp Max (2015): '''You were saying something about disposing of us, huh, Megalith? (Mark EVO and the others arrive with Philmac) '''Philmac: Hey, guy!! Jessie: Here they come! Meowth: The gang is all here! Apocalymon: So they arrive at last! I'll show them! Alain: Now Charizard, flamethrower! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Iron Tail! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower hitting the vines, Pikachu uses Iron Tail cutting the vines, WarGreymon slashes Apocalymon's arms freeing Mega Garchomp, Shiny Mega Metagross, Lillymon and Zudomon) Zudomon: You came just in time! MetalGarurumon: Yeah, we did. Garudamon: Let's go stop them! Lillymon: You said it! (Now we cut back to the shelter where many people, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Winnie the Pooh and the others are watching the TV seeing the heroes and the villains battles Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Jessie: Presently in order to stop those two mysterious objects and they're mysterious tracks, Professor Sycamore and the twer- I mean Pokemon Trainers and the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 members, DigiDestined, their Digimon and the Mixels are battling in with avenges! Sawyer: Take care, Ash. Tigger: We can't stand here doing nothing. We have to help Ash and the others! Winnie the Pooh: Yes, we must do it. Rabbit: Come on! We gotta help out our friends! (Then walk towards the portal to transport them to the battle as we cut to the bridge melting caused by the sundial to be hot, then we cut back to the battle) Clemont: Professor, do you know exactly Chespie's location? Professor Sycamore: The scan shows Chespie is somewhere in it's core. Lapis Lazuli: '''It's somewhere inside. (Ash-Greninja and Lapis begins to focus on it's mind to find out where Chespie is, then we see Chespie got trapped in the crystals) '''Ash Ketchum: Hey Greninja, did you see it too? You know what. I just got an idea, you with me? (Greninja accepts) Professor Sycamore: Ash are you sure? Ash Ketchum: Of course, just give us a chance. (Ash-Greninja jumps off the helicopter) Ash Ketchum: Make sure you got Greninja's back, Pikachu! Emerl: Pignite, Krookodile, Sceptile, Infernape and Staraptor, It's all yours! Alain: Charizard, you do the same as well! Professor Sycamore: Let's help Ash all that we can! Steven Stone: That includes you, Metagross! WarGreymon: Come on, let's help them out! MetalGarurumon: Okay! All Digimon: Right! Gallantmon: Follow our leads! Mairin: Chespie take care. You'll be safe. Jeri Katou: '''Do it for everyone. '''Lapis Lazuli: '''Be careful Everyone. (Ash-Greninja begins to focus trying to find out where Chespie is in the Megalith Zygarde, as it's eyes directs where Chespie is) '''Ash Ketchum: There it is! Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja throws a giant water shuriken on the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Ash Ketchum: Right down there! Chespie is down under the Shuriken! Everyone head towards the Water Shuriken! (Everyone accepts) Aldamon: Let's go for it! Spikels Max: Let's do this! Super Sonic: It's showtime! Dr. Eggman: Get ready to stop Apocalymon and that giant rock Zygarde! Apocalymon: Not until you will be destroyed! Megalith Zygarde destroy them! (Megalith Zygarde unleashes the vines as the heroes dodges them all) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, thunderbolt let's go! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt) WarGreymon: Terra Force! (He fires the attack) Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Positron Laser! (Imperialdramon Dragon Mode fires the attack) Alain: Now use Flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower) MetalGarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw! Professor Sycamore: Alright, Hyper Beam! Sakuyamon: Spirit Strike! Gallantmon: Lightning Just! MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! Aldamon: Solar Wind Destroyer! Beowolfmon: Frozen Hunter! Kazemon: Hurricane Wind! Beetlemon: Thunder Fist! Loweemon: Shadow Meteor! Kumamon: Blizzard Blaster! (They fire they're attacks) Steven Stone: Flash Cannon, go! Serena: Use Flamethrower! (They all fire they're attacks) Sora: Come on, enough already! Donald Duck: This is getting frustrating! Steven Stone: It's endless! Professor Sycamore: At this rate, we won't be able to get close! Apocalymon: That's it! I've had enough of this! River of Power! (One of his claws becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power but the heroes dodges the attack) Ash Ketchum: Quick use Cut! (Ash-Greninja uses Cut to cut the vines but ends up getting tied up same goes for Mega Charizard X and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, no! Alain: Charizard! (The vines tied up Shiny Mega Metagross and Braixen) Serena: Braixen! Steven Stone: Metagross! Professor Sycamore: Oh, no, Garchomp! Infernite Max (2014): '''Looks like it's up to us. (The vines also tied up the Mixels Max) '''Marcus Damon: Mixels! ShineGreymon: This is bad! Henry inside MegaGargomon: No, Mixels! Rika inside Sakuyamon: '''Oh, no! '''Jessie: I'm not liking this one bit! Apocalymon: You fools, you haven't seen my true power yet! Reverse Digivolve! (All of his claws grabs all the Mega and Ultimate Level Digimon and the Mixels Max) Takato inside Gallantmon: At this rate, Apocalymon is gonna turn us back to rookie levels! Guilmon (Voice): This can't be happening! (Our heroes growl in anger not knowing what to do to save their friends) Apocalymon: I'll make you understand, how it feels to be one step closer to extinction! (As Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde are about to finish the heroes off, suddenly two attacks came out of nowhere. One of them hits Megalith Zygarde while the other hits Apocalymon) Jessie: What's going on?! Verminious Snaptrap: Where did that come from?! (The Pokemon, Digimon and the Mixels are released from the vines, as our heroes and the villains looked ahead someone save them) Team Rocket: Excuse me! Apocalymon: What?! (As the smoke clears it is revealed Diantha, all of the Gym Leaders and Team Robot's allies from every episodes and movies of Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series appears) Tai Kamiya: Look! Ash Ketchum: Check it out! Clemont: Look at all the gym leaders! Bonnie: Yippee! Yay! Emerl: It's our allies! Yoshi: And some reinforcements! Infernite Max (2014): It's our friends! Kari Kamiya: There all here! T.K. Takaishi: This is awesome! Blaziken Mask: And not a moment to soon! Splinter (2012 Dimension): We heard you might need some assistants. Death: Ello, boys! Techmo: Need some help here, Skips! Skips: Techmo! Wordgirl: Hello everyone, sorry we're late! Tino Tonitini: Hey, Sunset and you guys! Did you miss us all? Carver Descartes: We are not alone. Tish Katsufrakis: We got our Pokemon with us! Lor McQuarrie: Let us fight those monsters! Korrina: Sorry to keep you waiting! Diantha: I say that thing won't stop, even if we ask it nicely! Chris Kratt: What's up, guys! Martin Kratt: We're here to help you out! Aviva: We must stop that evil stone counterpart of Zygarde! Koki: This will be the end of the world, if it goes to the Sundial! Jimmy Z: There's no way we'll ever let that happened! Nick Wilde: We've come to the rescue! Judy Hopps: Officer Judy Hopps is here to help out! Arlo: There's no way I'll ever be scared of that thing! Butch: We must do this, Nash and Ramsey! Nash & Ramsey: Right! Viola: It sure is big. Now don't get to distracted, okay Grant? Grant: Yeah, yeah. Thought it would be a good wall to climb on! Joy: We will do this for the world! Sadness, Disgust, Anger and Fear: Yeah! Leonardo (Mirage Dimension): We're with you all! Michelangelo (2012 Dimension): Booyakasha! The gang are here to save the world! Michelangelo (2003 Dimension): I'm with ya, dude! Raphael (2003 Dimension): Can't let those things get in my way! Casey Jones (2012 Dimension): Everyone can relax, Casey Jones is finally here! Slash: The Mighty Mutanimals are here to help! Anna: That thing looks pretty powerful. Elsa: But we can take it down! Kristoff: We can do this, right Sven?! Olaf: It's time for us to fight! Super Sailor Moon: '''Hey there, The Super Sailor Scouts are here! '''Super Sailor Mini Moon: '''That's right! '''Super Sailor Venus: You said it! Super Sailor Mercury: I'm with you! Super Sailor Mars: We have to help our friends out! Super Sailor Jupiter: I'm with you all! Carter: There's no way we will never let that happened! Briggs: We will stop that evil Digimon and that giant statue that looks like Zygarde! Carter & Briggs: Awww! Ye-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-Ah!! Reginald: Greeting heroes! Gene (Regular Show): Oh, hey, Benson! I heard the world is gonna end if the DigiDestined and their Digimon's enemy Apocalymon, and that giant rock that looks like Zygarde gets to the sundial! Merlin: '''Hello, everyone! '''Genie: '''We're just in time! '''Yen Sid: We can't let all of you do this by yourselves. Flora: Come on, girls, we must help out the heroes! Fauna & Merryweather: Okay! Blue Fairy: It's okay, everyone. Fairy Godmother: Those giant monsters won't stand there chance against us! Ramos: That plant is quit strong, we must stay focus let's go, Gogoat! Gennai: Hey, DigiDestined. We're here for you're help! Tai Kamiya: '''Gennai! '''Davis Motomiya: '''It's you! '''Frigimon: That's right! Ogremon: '''We meet again! '''Centarumon: '''Olympia and Yen Sid brought us here! '''Meramon: '''We're here to the rescue! '''Andromon: '''Don't worry about thing, Sora and the others! '''Gakomon: Mimi! We're here to help out! Elecmon: '''Those monsters will be destroyed! '''Otamamon: We're coming! Ebonwumon: Don't worry friends, we're here to help! Zhuqiaomon: Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde must be destroyed at all cost! Azulongmon: We must work together to stop them and save the world! Baihumon: We won't let that happened! Impmon: Hey, guys! Don't start the party without me! Seraphimon (Frontier): There powerful, but we must be careful! Cherubimon (Frontier): '''We must figure out a way to stop this! '''Ophanimon (Frontier): I agree with Cherubimon. Ten Legendary Warriors we will help you all! Richard Samson: '''Marcus and the other DigiDestined, we're here! '''Kudamon: We must take down Apocalymon and that giant thing! Cragster Max: '''Wow, Good Digimon come to save the day! '''Valerie: Horrendous energy is everywhere! Olympia: It must not make contact with the sundial! Wulfric: Then that means one thing: let's go full throttle right from the start! (The Megalith Zygarde continues to move) Diantha: That didn't even slow it down. Merlin: Looks like we have no choice. Let's all fall back and come up with a different plan! Flora: '''Merlin's Right, We need a different plan. (Later everyone gathered) '''Diantha: We all know the situation, rescuing Chespie is our first priority! Aviva: So you're say you DigiDestined and you're Digimon have fought Apolcaymon before? Izzy Izumi: Yes, Aviva. Tai Kamiya: We defeated Apocalymon once and we'll do it again. We must work together to stop that giant rock and Apocalymon! Steven Stone: Right! Let's use the Pokemon's moves to get into the giant rock, and we must distract Apocalymon. The target is there. That Water Shuriken. Diantha: We'll attack with our combined power. Steven Stone: It is truly acer honor to battle along side you! Diantha: Steven, the honor is all mine. Zoe Drake: An honor to you too Steven and your Shiny Metagross! Professor Sycamore: We could've have asked for a stronger group for help. Thank you! Korrina: Hi, Ash and Emerl! Ash Ketchum: Korrina! Emerl: Long time no see. Korrina: So this is the famous Greninja. Ash Ketchum: Sure is, it's power merges with mine. Korrina: Excellent! Olympia: And now you finally made that power yours. Ash Ketchum: That's right! (The Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon continues to move) Davis Motomiya: Everyone, listen up. We have to stop them once and for all! Diantha: Everyone, you're looking at the final line of defense. We cannot let them come and contact with the sundial, remember that at all times! Leonardo (2012 Dimension): We have to distract Apocalymon, while Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others go to the giant rock and rescue Chespie. Malva: (She brings out her Pokeball and summons her Houndoom) Let's go Houndoom. Impmon: Let's go for it! (Impmon digivolve into Beelzemon) I'm ready for this final battle! Ash Ketchum: Serena, take care of Mairin and Bonnie! Takato inside Gallantmon: Jeri, please stay with Serena, Bonnie and Mairin. Ok. Clemont: And thanks a lot for you're help. Serena: You've got it leave it to me! Bonnie: Now, all of you be careful! Jeri Katou: '''Good luck. '''Mairin: Alain. Alain: It's okay. I know I'll come back, and Chespie with me. Mairin: Okay. (Now we cut to Team Rocket and D.O.O.M. on the helicopter) James: Meowth, gotta catch 'em all! Meowth: So what else is new? The Chameleon: All of the members of Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 unite together to fight the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon! Jessie: Here is the world over! This is history! Watch as these Titans tackles the threat to Kalos and the world! Narrator: In order to rescue Chespie and prevent the giant rock and Apocalymon from coming in the contact with the sundial. The most powerful Team of Kalos and all of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 has gathered together in a battle of the future of the world. What will be Chespie's fate? What will be the future of Kalos? The final decisive battle to come, as the journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts